Talk:Nightmare King Grimm/@comment-35523597-20190306001821
Definitely my favorite boss fight in the game. To beat him, I highly recommend the Walk Away Strategy. I've fought him a ton and this works for me every time. Even with awful reaction times, it's very doable. Walk Away Strategy Charms: Grimmchild, Sharp Shadow, Dashmaster, Quick Focus, Soul Catcher Here's the secret to this boss fight: every single one of his attacks can be evaded by just... walking away from him. Let's look at them individually: Fire Bats - Walk away. Short hop. Short hop. Don't dash into him like the wiki suggests. Don't even go for damage. It's not worth the risk of damaging yourself. This is just a chill out attack. Divine Dash - Walk away. No, don't dash. WALK! As soon as he hits the ground next to you, shadow dash through him for easy damage. Dash Uppercut - Guess what? Walk away. No, no, not dashing away. Not even dashing through him (yet), because sometimes he does some spidery backstep BS and you end up dashing straight into him. Just walk away. As soon as he finishes his forward slash, dash through him for easy damage. What about the fire he drops as soon as he finishes his uppercut? A simple "continue to press the analog stick for a half second in the same direction you just dashed" maneuver dodges it every time. Ground Spikes - Walk. Or don't depending on the spike location. The secret is to NOT heal. This is a trap the game devs put in to trick suckers like you. Yes, healing sometimes works, but other times you just end up taking more damage. Just chill and wait for his next attack. Flame Pillars - Walk away!... for a half second. Then say to yourself "Oh hey, it's this attack" and walk towards him instead. You have enough time to figure it out before the first pillar comes out. Walk up to him. Jump to hit him once from the front. Fall below him and hit upward from the ground for a second bit of damage. Then jump up behind him and shadow dash through him for your third hit. Pufferfish - I don't have much to say about this. Walk near-ish the wall but not so close that you're touching it. Keep your eyes on a point halfway between you and him. It just takes practice short hopping. This wiki has all sorts of strategies about how and when to heal. I highly recommend ONLY healing when he's doing the stagger - the turn into a swarm of bats thing. With Quick Focus (and the Soul you got from Soul Catcher), you have enough time to heal 3 health points. If you're walking away from his attacks properly, you shouldn't need more healing than that. The great thing about this strategy is that it's so simple. Every time you see him appear on the screen, you walk away from him. Train yourself to do that, and this fight is no problem. Also, with Sharp Shadow and Dashmaster together, you'll do 1.5x nail damage every time you dash through him, which you'll be doing a lot of. He goes down pretty quickly. Try to stay near the middle of the screen. Forget about spells. Don't dash unless you need to. Sometimes his very first attack of the fight comes out with a weird spacing and is hard to dodge. Don't panic! Most importantly, remind yourself that no matter how fast he gets, you can always just walk away. It works. You can do this. I hope this strategy helps you guys. Good luck!